Use of a computer system for assisting in the generation of a contract has been disclosed in several patents. Luchs et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,526 describe a computerized system for preparing and writing insurance contracts requested by clients. An operator uses a terminal and display to enter and view information into a data bank in a processor. The processor merges selected client information with standard contract provisions which apply to this client to compile and print final insurance contract documents tailored to each client.
Grubb et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,623 describe a software program and five data base logic tables to produce tailored government contracting documents. An operator enters data into a menu-driven computer system, then selects one or more categories from a database, and then answers one or more logic questions. The computer system performs a logic analysis of the data, the category and the answers to the logic questions using the logic tables mentioned above. The computer system then generates a tailored government contracting document. The document contains selected government agency regulation clauses located in the proper sections of the document.
Shirley et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,206 describe an automated contract generation system which provides standard documents that can be customized for each deal. The system includes an authoring unit for selecting and editing a standard contract and auxiliary documents including selecting alternate, supplemental, and additional provisions from libraries. The system also includes a legal advisor coupled to the authoring unit, having explanations or definitions relating to the provisions in the contract document which may be displayed in response to a request from a user of the system.
In a large corporation having multiple sites or locations it is a common business practice to generate a master contract with another company. After agreement is reached, the contract is signed, approved, and enters a status known as executed. Individual units within the corporation may then issue a statement of work (SOW) under the master contract. The SOW describes in detail a specific project with the other company. Multiple SOW's can be issued by various sites at various times for varied durations. Handling and tracking these SOW's and coordinating changes to SOW's with the master contract which may also be changed is therefore a difficult and time consuming activity for which the systems described above for initially generating a contract unfortunately provide no solution.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, however, there is provided a method and system for handling this complex execution activity in conjunction with facilitating master contract and SOW generating tasks. It is believed that such a system and method would constitute a significant advancement in the art.